Ginny Weasley and the Box
by beeballstar93
Summary: This is story about my opinion of what happened after the war in Ginny's view. Please read. It is my first story and would love to hear from readers so I could improve my writing. Thank you.
1. The Depressing Celebration

A/N: This is my first story. Please R&R. I am open to all criticism. Thanks again for choosing to read this story. I hope you like it. I have written 5 chapters so far in a journal but it might take me a while to type them all up…

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

Have you ever felt like this could be the best moment of your life?

Well this moment might be it for me. Here I am snogging my boyfriend, Harry, who had just killed, in my opinion, the most evil person on this planet, Voldemort. Even saying his name puts a chill through my bones.

As we broke apart from Harry looked at my with his stunning green eyes and I say, "Now you have no excuse to ever leave my side again."

"I promise to never leave," he replied as he leaned in to snog me again.

"Oi! Are you two planning on staying on this battlefield forever! And would you guys stop snogging in public. You're embarrassing me!" yelled Ron, my extremely annoying brother, who has to interrupt everything, as he walked up to us with Hermione at his side.

Hermione says, "Ummm Ron may I point out that we were not much better earlier." She grabs his hand and Ron turns bright red. I smirk in satisfaction, I love when Hermione points out his faults, but it is extremely annoying when she points out mine. Oh well!

Before we leave I want to say bye to some people just in case I don't see them for a while so I say, "Hey I want to say good-bye to some people!"

Ron, with his chance for payback, snickers "Yeah well you're to bloody late for that. We are the last ones here except for the rest of the family."

Woops I think as I look around and realize he's right and I feel my cheeks turning red.

Harry turns to me and says, "Ginny I love you to death but sometimes you can be such a BLONDE!"

"I AM NOT A BLONDE. I am red head so I have a temper but I am defiantly not BLONDE!" I yell in protest.

"Hey quit arguing you two love birds!" Hermione says trying to break us apart.

"Don't you tell us to stop bickering! I've had to listen to you and Ron bicker over every last thing for the past…what?... 7 years." Harry says defending himself.

Hermione looks ashamed and apologizes.

"Yeah sorry mate," Ron says, " We didn't realize what we were putting you through."

Soon we were walking back toward the rest of my family.

Mum looks up as we approach her and says, "Some on guys, we need to apparate. Don't forget we need to bring Tonks…Lupin…and…F…Fr... Fred." Her voice kept breaking, and I feel so bad for Mum. As much as she yells at us, she loves all very much and it must be killing her to lose one of us.

Ron says, "Mum it's ok. We'll help." I then realize that Ron does have a soft side to him, but he only uses it when he needs to and no more.

Harry agrees, "Yeah Mrs. Weasley. We'll help." He then turns to me, takes my hand, grabs Lupins and says, "Here I'll help you apparate."

Soon we are all back in the Burrow.

Everybody heads upstairs but I, unfortunately, had to help my mum get some old blankets to cover up the… bodies. I tear up as I drape and old sheet over Lupin. He and Tonks just had Ted and now they're dead. Ted will grow up like Harry, with no parents, and knowing the fact that his parents were killed in a war with Voldemort. Hopefully we'll take Ted in so at least he'll have a family that cares for him, unlike Harry who had Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia…ugh!

Oh and Fred…. How I'll miss his annoying but funny jokes. I feel a tear slide down my cheek and realize I probably should head upstairs and join the others. I walk into Ron's room, which he now shares with Harry pretty much all the time now.

Ron snickers, "Nice of you to join us. Did you just come to snog Harry again?"

I retort back, "So what if I were too, which I'm not. Did come just to snog Hermione?"

"Would you two stop arguing!" Hermione says, "You two need to behave yourselves. Especially you Ron you are over-age, now start acting like it. And you Ginny, you are almost over age so you need to start acting like it too! Now say your sorrys!"

"Your not my Mum." Ron says in protest.

She says with authority, "Well, I can go get your Mum if you really want me too!"

"You wouldn't!" he replies in astonishment.

"I swear on Merlin's saggy pants I will!" and for a second I thought she would. So I quickly say sorry and Ron follows suit.

Harry, who looks like he's getting a headache, says, "Are you guys finally done bickering? Cause we could start talking about what we need to talk about. But that's just a suggestion."

"Well, what in the bloody hell do we need to talk about?" Ron asks.

"How bout our feelings?" Hermione suggests.

The rest of us look at each other and make a silent agreement. I say, "How bout…. NO!" Ron and Harry murmur in agreement.

"Fine… It was just a suggestion." Hermione says and she turns red.

Ron says, "Yeah well your suggestion was good, we just don't want to do it."

I, of course take this chance to make fun of him, so I yell out, "FLIRT ALERT!!"

He turns bright read and I start to laugh but I stop when I hear the door open. I look and see Mum peeking in.

She must need something. What could she need help with? My question is answered when she asks; "I need help with all the invites to the funeral for Tonks, Lupin and Fred."

Hermione stands up and says, "Mrs. Weasley, Harry and I will do Tonks and Lupin's. Your family should just do Fred. He was part of your family and you shouldn't being worrying about anyone else's." Harry nods in agreement and I watch as he stiffens up and his eyes become glazed.

"No dears I can't let you do that." she reply's.

"No, Mrs. Weasley, we insist." Harry says but I feel his sadness because Lupin was like his father after he lost his dad and then Sirius.

After a small argument Mrs. Weasley finally agrees. "Fine but we will have their funerals together. None of them would have wanted to go out alone."

Hermione agrees with "That's a great idea Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley's face changes to one of worry as she says, " We have a lot of work to do."

Harry says, "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley we'll help with everything."

Ron agrees and says, "Oh Mum don't worry. Most of us.." he turns and smirks at me "… are over-age."

I hate Ron sometimes. He always has to rub in the fact that he's older than me. I was about to start arguing but I stop myself because I don't want to cause Mum more trouble.

Obviously Hermione could tell what I was thinking cause she leans over and whispers, "Thanks. Good job keeping your cool. Even thought your younger, you are more mature than Ron. Just letting you know."

I whisper back, "Thanks."

Mrs. Weasley leaves us and Hermione says to the rest of us, "Why don't we go get started. We have lots of work to do."

Harry says, "Ok guys, what should we do for the planning? We need to come up with a theme and stuff. None of them would have wanted to leave us with an all black funeral. It needs to have a little pizzazz."

We all agree and a start thinking of ideas until suddenly Hermione says, "Hey! I got it! I think we should…."


	2. The Funeral

**A/N I'm in Germany on a vacation right now and still have found time to type these 2 chapters up. I will hopefully get them all typed up after I get home on Sunday. I'll even try to get the 3****rd**** up before then but I doubt it. XD Oh and something I forgot to say in Chapter 1. I do not own Ginny or any of the other things. Sadly JK does. :/ Well here it goes hope you like the story so far and as always R&R. Thankies!**

**Chapter 2: The Funeral**

I had just finished helping put up the decorations and stopped for a second to take in the view. It was stunning. The pathway was lined with lights that just sparkled. Hermione and I had planted flowers along the side too. I hope Mum likes it because we haven't shown it to her yet. I never thought the Burrow could be beautiful, or at least the outside of it.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?"

"Harry! Don't scare me like that!"

"Your welcome Ginny."

I turn towards him and remember something. "That reminds me. You owe me something for faking dead. You scared me half to death." Then I lean in and close the space between our lips.

He pulls away and I look lovingly into his eyes. He says, "I'm sorry about that. I truly am but it was the only way to defeat him."

"I know that. It's just I had so many things I wanted us to do and when I saw you in Hagrid's arms I really thought you were dead. Along with many of my dreams."

"I'm sorry…I'm really really sorry. I promise to never scare you like that again or at least I'll try to never scare you like that again. I hope this was implied back at Hogwarts when we were kissing but… Ginny, will you go out with me?"

"Of course!" He picks me up and twirls me around. I yell, "Stop. Your gonna scare my Mum if she sees us."

"Sorry."

"Well anyway. I need to go get Mum and show her this place. We made it absolutely beautiful. Oh and Harry, I hope you knew I would say yes."

"I figured but I had to ask. Well go, but hurry up."

I run inside and Mum is sitting at the table. I grab her hand and drag her outside to Harry.

I see her look up and her eyes start to water.

She says in astonishment, "Wh… What is this? Did you guys do this? It's beautiful!"

"Yes Mum. We did for you, Fred, Tonks, and Lupin. Along with all the others who lost their lives. If only they could see this now."

"Why for me? I'm not dead."

Harry is able to answer that question, "Mrs. Weasley, you are everybody's Mum. I don't think I could have killed Voldemort with out your nurturing and caring that you gave me after I became friends with Ron. I never had a family, and when I first met you, you took me in and from then on I was part of your family."

"Harry, my dear, you are too kind."

"Well it's the truth."

"Well you guys better go up to bed because tomorrow's a big day."

I give here a quick hug and a peek on the cheek and say, "Good night Mum. Love ya!"

Harry also give her a hug and says, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Good night!"

"Good night, Ginny. Good night, Harry." was her reply.

I quickly go upstairs and get ready for bed. I take a quick look out the window and Mum is still standing there looking at the walkway, and I swear I could see a glistening tear roll down her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up the next morning to the annoying sound of my alarm. I hit the snooze and roll back over but Hermione yells, "Hey no more sleeping. It's already 8:30. Your Mum is already freaking out about things not being ready for the funeral. We have to help her cook and set the tables."

All I could manage was, "Ugh. All right! I'm up. I'm up!"

I get changed into jeans and a T-shirt. I change into my nicer clothes later.

I hurry downstairs and see Mum sitting at the table with her head down. I hear her muffled sobs. She must feel like she's being watched because she jumps up and says, "Oh my. I'm sorry you are seeing me like this."

Hermione walks in and says, "Don't worry about it Mrs. Weasley. We all understand."

"Thanks you. Now could you two help me get the food all ready?"

I reply, "Yes Mum."

"We don't need to start for another hour so go up to your rooms a relax. I'll call when I need you."

Hermione says, "All right."

We go upstairs into my room, which is also her room when she's here. But it's cool cause we are like best friends now. I love her to death.

She starts up the conversation with, "So Ginny. How are you and Harry?"

I think this is an odd question but I reply, "Just fine. How bout you and Ron?"

"Great."

"No offense Hermione but the rest of us have seen that coming since my 1st year. 2nd for you."

"Well, you and Harry were pretty obvious too."

"'Yeah, that's probably true. So do you really like Ron?"

"Yes" and she turned bright red and then said, "I think I might love him… What about Harry?"

I feel my face flush and manage to say, "Same."

That quieted both of us up. We both changed and looked to see if anyone else was ready. No one was out yet so we stepped back into my room.

"So, what are you going to do next year for school?" I asked Hermione.

She replies, "I don't know yet. I guess I'll do what Ron does but I would like to go back and finish school. But Ron should decide."

"That sound's like a good plan. Wouldn't it be awesome if we were all 7th years together."

"Yeah, that would have be pretty awesome but I don't know if they would let us come back."

"Well, I think they should."

"I wonder who the headmaster will be though."

"I hope its Professor McGonagall."

"Oh, Yeah. So do I."

We both jump up when we hear Ron say, "Oi, are you ladies done in there? Guests will be here soon." He then adds, "And you two need to help Mum in the kitchen."

"Yes. Coming!" Hermione replied.

We all head down the stairs. We stop at the bottom not really wanting to face these next few hours.

Harry starts up the conversation with, "So, Ladies, Ron and I have been planning a date. We just want to make sure you guys would want to come."

I just can't help myself. He set it up so well. So I snicker out, "Sure you two can go on a date. We'll tag along, but I don't think we knew that you swung that way when we agreed to be your girlfriends." And Hermione and I burst out laughing.

Harry turns red as he realizes what he has done. Ron tries to defend him, "Oh, you know what he meant. We want to go on a double date. Hermione will be my date, and you as Harry's. Oh, and Harry next time try to word it differently so we are not in this awkward situation." Soon both of them are laughing too.

We all stop when we see George come down the steps.

He says, "So guys. What were you laughing about? I need a laugh. I haven't had one since… Well… Ya' know… Yeah…"

I manage to stammer out, "Well, Harry said him and Ron had been planning a date. He said it so casually I just had to point out his wording so I say that I didn't know that they swung that way."

We all start laughing again and I notice that George is too. He says, "Man Ginny. You are taking after Fred and I. But you better not let mom know that you're such a smart-ass. Maybe you can start working at the store."

George and Fred always made fun of me cause I'm their little sis. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I guess he must need a new partner in crime since Fred is… gone.

I surprise myself by saying, "Yeah, sure. That would be cool!"

Everyone else looks at me with disbelief. I shrug; I mean I might as well. I'll help a family member in need and have fun in the process.

The rest of them all say in unison, which I think is extremely creepy, "I'll help too."

We all stare at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Ginny! Come help me finish cooking!" Mum yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yell back. I then mutter, "I hate cooking. I HATE it. "

We all separate and go do our jobs. The guys all go to greet the guests. Hermione, thankfully, comes with me to help Mum. I really hope Ron ends up marrying her, because she would be the best sister in-law you could ever ask for.

I'm brought back to reality when Hermione says, "Ginny, your miles away. We need to go help your Mum."

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said sheepishly.

We hurry into the kitchen and Mum immediately puts us to work with, "Here you to work on the potatoes, vegetables and the pasta. I'll work on the meat and the rice."

Hermione says, "Yes Mrs. Weasley." I say, "Yes Mum." And then we get to work.

About an hour later we were done and by then all the guests had arrived. Ron comes in and flops into on the chairs. Harry follows suit and says, "Man, there were so many people to greet!"

Ron agrees with, "Yeah, I don't want to shake another hand the rest of the day. What were you girls doing? Taking a nap?"

I feel my face flush with anger and I retort with, "Well you guys just had to move your hand up and down 100 times while we were slaving away in the kitchen under Mum's watchful eye. Oh, you guys had it so hard. Tear. Tear."

Ron starts to argue but Harry, being the smarter one of the two, says, "Yes Ginny. You are right. Now we need to go outside. The funeral's about to start."

The funeral is sad. I keep crying and I can't seem to stop the tears streaking down my face. All I could think of was Ted and Fred's smile and laugh. I would miss Tonks funny faces. I would miss Lupin and all his help. I would miss the pranks Fred played on my every summer and all the times he came up with some lame excuse to get himself out of trouble. I would miss all the times I got to laugh at him when he got in trouble with Mum. Then I realized I wasn't even listening to the speaker, I was too busy remembering all those good memories that I had, and I would never forget.

I looked over and saw the rest of my family. Mum was sobbing and Dad and Percy looked like they were in excruciating pain. The rest of the family either had tears or were just sitting there. George was… I don't really know… He looked at peace but his eyes were watering a little, but somehow I knew he was going to be o.k.

Then Harry squeezed my hand to be sure I was o.k. He looked very sad and I felt sorry for him. Harry had lost another one of his "fathers," Lupin. He has had to watch 5 people who love him very much be murdered by either Voldemort or one of his followers.

I looked over at him again and realized I was crying again. He reached over and wiped the tears away. He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "I'll miss them."

I replied with the only thing I could think of in that moment, "I'll miss them too."

**A/N: Ok so this was a long chapter with just over 2000 words. Sorry bout that. This also took a while to type up. And as I said at the beginning please Review! Come on it's so tempting. The buttons right there! Just press it and leave a little note, or a long one. I do not care, just review. All right next chapter should be up soon. Although I will be catching up on sleep when I get home so I would say within a week! Happy Reading!**


End file.
